Shinemon Nitta
Shin Nitta is the manager of Card Capital and Misaki's uncle. He enjoys it when people are having a good time in his card shop. He refers his pet cat as the sub manager and even gets it to do certain tasks for him. He is rather knowledgeable when it comes to Vanguard. He also acts as the manager for Team Q4 and arranges them to do certain events to raise their power, and helps Emi develop her Vanguard skills. Biography Anime Biography The manager of Card Capital, and either Misaki's cousin or uncle depending on the translation. Shin is the one who initially brings the cast together by holding the shop tournament that leads to Team Q4's formation. While he doesn't himself fight, he knows much about Vanguard and provides moral and strategic support to the kids. Misaki's parents died ten years ago in a car accident. At this time, Shin was still in high school (his uniform is the same one that Kai wears, indicating him to be at least 15 years old.) He became Misaki's guardian from then on, and the manager of Card Capital until she could come of age to inherit what her parents left behind. Shin appears to have overcome his grief at their deaths, and holds no resentment toward his "promotion" to both parent and manager, but he has difficulty raising Misaki due to being a kid at the time of their passing. Shin is no father, but he does appear to have learned from this experience, and later in the series acts as a parent might while coaching Aichi. Shin eventually arranges a training camp along with Team Caesar , bringing both groups together on a camping trip where they restructure their decks to prepare for the upcoming season. In episode 5 , he prompts Team Q4 to again rethink their overall strategy, in order to finally put an end to the Foo Fighters' scheming. G Season 1 Manga Biography Shin's role is lessened in the manga, where the tournament arc doesn't take place. However, he appears to act as an emotional pillar for Misaki, attempting to get his cold niece to open up to others, and is instrumental in arranging her fight with Aichi. Personality He often helps new players into Cardfight Vanguard; once offering to teach Emi the game. He cares very much of Team Q4 as he is the manager. He is always cheerful and is known to always help Team Q4 on thier strategies. He cares a lot about Misaki espically when her parents died. With a little help from Aichi, he was able to introduce Misaki to Cardfight; hoping that she will slowly open herself up to people. He often had to pay for food when the others get hungry, but he doesn't mind it and the others often have to say sorry to him for the trouble. He seems to be afraid of Sub-Manager and Misaki at times. He is shown to envy Misaki and Sub-Manager since they could watch the cardfight that happens in the shop while he had to watch over the counter. Deck Shin has not been shown to fight, though he is the one who built Misaki's first deck. In addition to this, he is the primary supplier for Team Q4's card supply. He has stated he has a deck but did not say what it was. However, in Cardfight!! Vanguard Turn 26, Shin is shown building Murakumo, which could possibly be his Main Deck. Gallery Shin_Nitta.jpg Shinseaon2.png|Shin in Season 2. Shin - Kamui Generation.png|Shin with Kamui in Generation! ３人のおっさん.png|Shin with his Vanguard Team Captura de pantalla (5).png|Shinemon with clear glasses Chants * (JP): Generation Zone...release! Inherit! Protect! Weave towards the future! Stride Generation! Battles Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Murakumo Deck Users